


Love you more, love you most

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I needed more suyeol please go easy on me, M/M, please someone write more suyeol fics, suyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is Suho's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you more, love you most

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short Suyeol drabble. I just needed more Suyeol. I'm sorry this isn't great. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. If you have any Suyeol fic recommendations please comment them.

"Babe."

Chanyeol whispered.

"Baby. Psst." 

"Baby cakes."

"Honey bunches."

Suho sighed. He was trying to ignore Chanyeol and complete his work successfully, but Chanyeol was having none of it. 

"Princess."

At this Suho abruplty lifted his head to glare at Chanyeol only to look down in embarrassment. People were starting to stare. They were in the library and Suho was trying to study for his last final. 

"What?" Suho whispered only to be shushed by the librarian. He gave her an apologetic look. 

"When are we leaving?" He quietly whined.

Suho shook his head, "Maybe if you let me study, we could leave faster." Chanyeol rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Fine. I'll wait, but only because I love you." Chanyeol gave him one of his trademark smiles, all wide and toothy. Suho couldn't find it in himself to be even remotely annoyed (even though he was still feeling the after effects of the embarrassment). 

"I love you too." At that Chanyeol grinned at Suho and looked around before giving him a quick peck on the mouth. 

Chanyeol didn't say anything for the rest of the time at the library.

****

They were out of the library now and Suho was freezing. It was only 40 degrees and he had forgotten his gloves at home. Chanyeol noticed and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You always forget to wear your gloves, and you're always so cold. That's why we need each other." Chanyeol murmured from his position.

"You're right. But I swear this time I actually did forget!" 

"Like yesterday? And the day before that? And the day before that?"

"...Okay maybe I'm getting old." Suho pouted, his face screwing up in mock annoyance. 

Chanyeol kissed his pout away and chuckled at that and tugged Suho along to the bus stop. When the bus came it was unusually packed so they had to stand close together. Of course, Suho being the perfect height to stand with his back against Chanyeol's chest, his head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder, and Chanyeol's arms around his waist. 

When they got off the bus they walked the short distance to their apartment (quickly might I add) and went up to the third floor.

Sitting on their couch cuddling was the perfect way to end the day. Chanyeol was giving Suho slow and lazy kisses all over his face. Suho nuzzled in Chanyeol's embrace and they gave each other an Eskimo kiss. 

"I love you princess."

Suho blushed his face flushing a pretty pink, but nonetheless said, "I love you more."

"Not possible. I love you most."

Suho looked into Chanyeol's eyes and gave him one last peck on the lips. He loved Chanyeol so much, his heart felt like it was going to burst. This was home. This was where he needed to be.


End file.
